The Controller Area Network (CAN) standard was developed for the automotive industry to standardize wiring and communications between sensors and a microcontroller (e.g., for engine control, window motors, airbags, anti-lock brakes, etc.). The CAN standard is now used in various settings, including factory equipment, medical equipment, marine equipment, downhole equipment, aerospace equipment, and automotive vehicles.
In an example CAN scenario, a CAN transceiver is coupled between a microprocessor (MCU) and a communication bus. The communication bus may be coupled to different kinds of sensors depending on the specific scenario (e.g., factory equipment, medical equipment, marine equipment, downhole equipment, aerospace equipment, or automotive vehicle), In operation, the CAN transceiver conveys communications received from the communication bus to the microprocessor and/or conveys communications from the microprocessor to the communication bus.
The CAN standard specifies an input voltage supply for the CAN transceiver of 5V. Meanwhile, the MCU may receive a different voltage supply. For example, one existing CAN system includes an MCU that receives an input voltage supply of 3.3V. Efforts to reduce power consumption in a CAN system are ongoing, which is desirable in limited power scenarios involving a battery or limited power source.